Her Fathers' Daughter
by Elileo
Summary: The turtles get an unexpected ally in their fight with the foot when a emerald green lizard-girl appears. But who is she? Where does she come from? Why do she hate Karai with such intensity, and who is the father she keeps looking for? Raph-centric, SAINW-ficlet. Rated for language, but may be rated higher afterwards.
1. Prolouge

The dust covered my tights as a grey layer. I try to brush it off while I get back up at my feet, but the sudden movement only results in more dust swirlin' up in the air 'round me, which again only make me cough. The sound is oddly misplaced compared to the quiet surroundin' me. The alley I just found myself in is dark and filled with piles of trash, and I can catch an odor of old filth. The asphalt is wet from rain, and the water reflects the golden light from the only light source I'm able to spot. The streetlamp also reveals the street the alley would lead me too, but I definitely can't go out in public. Faint sounds from people gettin' closer suddenly catch my attention.

I gotta get outta here before anyone spots me! I look around me to find another way out, and finally see the fire escape leading me to the roof of the nearby buildin'. I grip the ladder, and gracefully swing myself up the stairs. I use my tail to bounce from the last step and land at the edge of the roof. I definitely got the grip at this stuff. The people I just heard casually pass under me, and I let out a relived breath. Pretty close call…

I straight my gaze back up to take a look at the skyline of New York City, and the sight that meets me leaves me breathless: I've heard the stories, but nothin' could've prepared me for this…

The lights from the inner city make me believe that all this galaxy's stars decided to gather in NY for the night. The white light are accompanied by a lot of noise I didn't hear down in the alley. The traffic rumblin' through the streets, faint music from nightclubs and the sirens from a police patrol…

I can't spot a single silhouette of a factory, and the dark fog which I can remember from my whole life, is gone without a trace… I can even spot people walking in the streets like it's an everyday thing! I let the night air fill my lungs, and stand up my feet, stretchin' my arms towards the light.

This town is alive, in every meaning of the word. It really is the town that never sleeps… I don't think I got the meaning of that phrase until now.

I can't help but wonder how the people of this city live their lives. Is it anything like the town I once knew? I just can't picture people filled with fear living in this city. I really hope things aren't that way. Not now. It's still not time.

I straighten up and store all the new impressions in the back of my mind. I gotta focus at my task; I can't fool around, I got no time to loose!

I turn around in a split-second, and bounce of the ladder, heading for the next rooftop within my sight.

**Authors note:**

Hi guys, this is my second attempt on a TMNT-story, and this is way better than the first. The first one isn't either good or finished so please don't look that one up! xD  
This first chapter is only a prologue, and some sort of introduction to the readers. This story will be set in NYC, sometime after Donny's trip to the SAINW-future. The P.O.V will change but I will make it clear whom is telling the story every time the view changes. So, even though I set Raph as the main character, which he is, the story won't always be told from his point of view. And for now u only have to guess who told this proulouge! xD But I can assure you it isn't whom u believe it to be…


	2. Chapter 1

1st chapter:

**Aaand yes, I forgot the disclaimer in my last upload… but nobody sued me yet! Well, I don't own them, not any of them, not even my beloved Mikeeey!  
But I do own my very own OC in here, and no one else is allowed to steal her! **

**But whatever, screw u nickelodeon! Someday I will! Ill save them all from ur evil hands…**

Aprils P.O.V:

I hear myself letting out a relieved sigh. The day is finally over! Today I got this bunch of customers; the worst ones were those old ladies… They just couldn't stop calling for me and ask about all these bad taste-porcelain statuettes. And in the end they still didn't buy anything. Whatever though. I don't need to stick around here anymore. Maybe I should head over to the guys; Don called me earlier today, because he wanted me to help him unwire some computer-stuff, he wanted to use it for some new device he had made. I didn't quite catch what I was, only listened with one ear, having to keep up with demanding customers. I never really get any lunch break here either, so I can't really set of the time for chatting. Speaking of food, I don't think I've eaten today… Shit, I need some dinner! I can't believe I'm turning out like Don, I've poured down coffee all day. I'll fetch some food on my way home. I don't think I am in the mood of visiting anyone at the moment anyway.

The thought of a warm cup of tea and a nice late-night dinner make me want to head home right away, and I grab my purse. I search around for the car-keys; they always seem to disappear in here. Maybe I should get a new handbag. This one is pretty old by now. I never really think about stuff like that, but I definitely should care a bit more, if only to keep the professional look at work. Next time I will buy one with a pocket, only for my keys. I hate being stuck those extra minutes just to find them. Especially after a day like this. Finally I find them, deep down buried in papers and other unrecognizable stuff. A lock of my hair falls down in my face and I tuck it back behind my ear. It probably looks terrible by now; I haven't been near a mirror since this morning. I straighten up the collar of my shirt a bit, and throw on my coat, keeping the keys in my sight with my teeth.

I once again grab the purse, and turn off all the lights in my office. I lock the door and pass the disk, walking through the store. I pass through the front door after turning on the alarm. I don't want any more of those break-ins. I jump down the stairs in no time, and turn around the corner, heading for my car. The soothing sounds of the traffic reach my ears, and I catch myself in thinking about a drive-in diner.

Suddenly I feel the hair rise on my arms. When did it get this cold? It feels like someone is staring at me… And the street suddenly seems a lot darker than before…

Her P.O.V:

The red-haired woman noisily makes her way outta the shop. I'm pretty sure I made it to the right place; it is called "Second Time Around." But I'm too far away to judge the looks of the woman, I really can't be sure if it's April. She wasn't red haired the last time I saw her around but she wasn't twenty-something at that time either. Things really change over time. Well, at least I can say that I know that for sure. I watch her make her way over to the car, when she suddenly freezes. What was that? She can't see me from down there, can she? Just to be on the safe side, I move soundlessly a bit further into the shadow of the wall. After a couple of seconds she starts rushin' over to the car again, visibly stressed out. Well, I don't see any potential threats, other than myself, so it's nuthin', I guess. She is probably scared of some sort of patrol comin' over or something. She gets in the car and the engine starts up. The lights flicker over the dark buildings surroundin' us as it heads over to the main street and blends in with the other cars. I jump from the edge, landing lightly on the next building, running at high speed; I can't let her outta my sight. Good thing I decided not to wear my heels…

Dons P.O.V:

I can see the worn-out look on her face as she opens the window for me; I instantly regret that I said yes when she invited me over, she can't possibly be keen on working with these wires in this state. "Hi Don," she says with a tired smile spreading across her face. "Thanks for coming over." She turns back to the table, busy slicing the steaming pizza. "Sure thing," I reply, "But are you sure you want to help me out with this now? I mean, u look a bit tired…" I keep on as I crawl through the window, landing on the soft rug on the floor. Instantly I realize the potential insult in what I just said; "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, u look great and all, not that it is something I reflect upon anyway, but I just thought that...!" April suddenly interrupts my rambling; "Shut up Don, it's alright. I know you didn't mean it that way. But yeah, I actually am kind of tired at the moment…" she heavily sits down at the table, resting her head in the palm of her hand. "Rough day?" I ask, silently joining in by the table. She only nods, before talking again; "You don't look too good yourself. You haven't been sleeping in a while, am I right?" Shifting slightly in my seat, I turn my gaze to the structure of the wooden table. Looks like some kind of oak. I can feel her gaze intensify because of my lack of response. "Okay, this means nothing but chilling time! No more wiring for any of us until tomorrow!" she violently pushes my duffel bag under the table, hiding it from me. "Pizza?" she asks and nods in the direction on the box in the middle of the table. It suddenly hits me that I actually haven't eaten anything since breakfast today. And that makes a couple of hours. "You're an angel, April." I say, reaching for a slice. She flashes her cutest smile, and blinks. "No need to tell me, my dear Don."

Her P.O.V:

The woman went into her apartment 'bout an hour ago, and I start to feel the cold creep up at me from behind. I hate bein' cold. I've been watching her front door the whole time, still not sure of what I am actually waiting for. At the moment I am just absorbing the night of New York, with all my senses. I still don't get it all; the streets are filled with life and noisy cars, its bright light everywhere and I can smell a thousand different scents, both wonderful and less amusing ones. I get so stressed out by this town, it's just so much background noise that I can't sort out weak signals from potential threats. Vibrations are running through the building I am sittin' on, but only from the people moving 'round in their apartments under my feet. That's another thing that freaks me out. I can't decide if anyone is movin' up the stairs or landing on the roof of this buildin', so I won't be able to flee in time. This gift turned out to be nuthin' but a curse in this noisy world.

Still, despite all of this, I can't help but be utterly amused by this city. It is beautiful, 'cause it's filled with people! People and life! No matter if I can't join them down on the street, I would happily live here, knowing that the good people of this time is able to be happy. I've seen too many of those crushed in my own world, either reduced to depressed cowards or forced to live a life in constant danger, only because they want their loved ones safe. The terribly silent, gloomy atmosphere of my time is replaced with tired businesswomen heading home, cheery teenagers at girl's night out, and skater kids cruisin' down the alleyways.

I feel a sudden sting of jealousy. I can't ever live like this. I never had the opportunity to do so. This isn't my world… Well, I wouldn't be able to join them down on the streets anyway. At least I can do that back home... None cares what u are, as long as u are with them. Then' ure a friend.

And it is a darker side of this city too. I just saw some of it. This woman was shrieking, and it caught my attention. I even got off tracking the red-head, just to check it out. As I silently ran over the rooftop to get an overall view of the scene, I heard the screaming intensify, and I could even hear words like "Stop!" and" No!" I peeked down at them from above, tryin' to sort out the situation; there were three, no four men, surrounding the woman. One of them pushed her up against the wall, rouming through her clothes. I'm not sure if the intention was to take the money she might have, or if he was tryin' to satisfy other needs of his. I didn't really bother to figure out, and instead of thinkin' anymore 'bout it, I simply threw one of my shuriken to pierce his temporal. It digged straight into his head, and the thug suddenly stiffened before his hands started shaking violently and he fell heavily to the ground.

The woman had stopped screaming and only stared at him with a shocked expression in her face, some of his blood spread over her chin. The remaining men, who until now only had ugly smirks spread across their faces, looked up in my direction. They had a weird mixture of fear, anger and shock in their features, and were instantly ready to kill me. But it was too late for them now.

If they only had seen it comin'. I threw a couple of small knifes in their direction, before anyone was able to react to what just happened. They were all pierced by some of them, after long trainin' I had gained some sort of ability to hit my targets from a distance. Two of them fell over immediately, clutching their wounds.

The last one was still standing though, so I decided to get it over with. I swung down the nearby fire escape, and landed elegantly at the ground. Not a single leaf rustled 'cause of my movements. The woman let out a scared shriek at my sudden appearance, but the big bully only dug somethin' that looked like some sort of pipe' outta his belt. Clumsily he swung it in my direction, aiming at my head. The alley was dark, and slippery, and didn't really help him out. The odds never were to his advantage. I easily dodged the hit, and punched him in the stomach. The pain made him crouch down, and I kicked his head backwards, aiming at his jaw. I heard a pop from his neck when his head flung back, and I could easily assume he was dead before he hit the ground. The pipe flew' outta his hand and hit the brick-wall with a metallic sound before it rolled down the alleys and settled in a corner.

I turned to the terrified woman. "Get 'outta here, sistah." I said in a gruff voice. The woman only nodded, shaking from fear. Still, I could see something that seemed familiar, shining through her eyes. Was she trying to thank me? Maybe. Whatever, I though, before I leaped back up at the roof.

I looked back one single time before I turned, heading to the next rooftop. But I did see it. The little smile she sent me.

Dons P.O.V:

When April called me and asked me to come over, it was like a hard lump in my throat suddenly disappeared. She started the conversation by telling me that she was too tired to manage the way through the sewer tunnels, and just then I felt my heart drop. I just couldn't stand the thought of being stuck in the lair right now. But when she asked me over instead, I struggled to keep the revelation for myself, not wanting to hurt my brothers' feelings in any way. It wasn't like it was their fault or anything; Mikey even kept out of my lab most of the day, leaving me alone with my potentially dangerous projects with no worries about him spilling acid or blowing up anything. But lately I only had sleepless nights, and it wasn't because of the usual reasons, like working overnight and using coffee to successfully ignore any symptoms caused by the need of rest.

This is different; because the nightmares won't let me alone. I would wake up at the middle of the night, breathing heavily in Leo's arms, hearing him whisper comforting words softly in my ear. And I would desperately cling to him, like he could chase the evil away; the three brothers I had met in the future, who wasn't a single bit like they should have been. Leo himself, almost blind, scarred and mentally wounded by the old pain of Splinters death. The overprotective, caring big brother was replaced with a stranger; someone I didn't recognize, at least not like Leo, not my Leo.

This Leo was different. He was just saddened, quiet, and sort of cold. But he couldn't blame him, not after seeing what this world had done to them all. Even tore the brotherly bond to pieces, leaving the family shattered. Not that my disappearance had helped them out either, so indirectly' I should blame myself as well…

And then it was Raph; my hot-headed, sarcastic, violent, swearing, loud and all-to-caring brother. The big bro that would rather take a bullet for any of us than ever let them down, he had changed as well. All too much. He still cared more about his bros than himself; but that's just it. He didn't care about himself at all. Even Leo, whom he didn't even talk to anymore, and had this silent fight with, meant more to him. He drank his head under the table, drinking till his sorrow faded and the pain left his heart for a while… Raph's soul had been broken; the familiar rebellious glow in his golden eyes had withered away and left nothing but a constantly pained look in his face. And his right eye was missing. He would never regain that spark of his; not with one of them missing. His mask was sewn clumsily, only to shut the eyehole and not reveal the missing parts. I shudder at the thought…

I had gotten the feeling that it was something that he never told me. I sensed the old scar from something that had broken him down to the very bone, and that he had to chase away with alcohol. The final blow that drowned his inner glow in sadness…

But Mikey… meeting him was what completely killed me. He hadn't changed, he was someone else. Not even Mikey anymore. He called himself Mike. His baby blue eyes had gotten a hard glint to them, and all the childishness, his boyish charm was gone. His freckles looked nothing but ironic, the way they blended in with all his scars. Scars, all over him… And then it was his missing arm. His left arm was nothing but a little blunt. He kept fighting with only one nun chuck, which was way too difficult in itself. He had become a hardened warrior. Someone who had seen way too much terrible in his life, but kept moving on, telling himself to get used to it. He had to grow up way too fast… He was the one left behind, when his older brothers fled, after breaking their bond; he had to stand up for himself. He did… And then he became the leader of the rebellion. The once lovable baby, the goofy lil' bro; he had to become someone else, to save the ones he still cared about.

Even though, I couldn't do anything but admire him. I felt like a little kid when he was near him, inexperienced and clumsy. The tables had turned…

Snapping back to reality, I see April's waving hand in front of me. "Hey there Don, can you hear me?" She says in a worried tone, an upset look at her face. I focus at her eyes, trying to keep my heavy eyelids from closing; "Yeah, sorry, I'm just tired…" I seriously haven't slept in something like three days… She smiles weakly, obviously still worried; "Ok then, but you'll sleep over tonight. You won't be able to get home in that state." She strokes her fingers down my cheek, before she turns to get some bedding. "You can crash on the sofa." She says over her shoulder. "Thx a lot April…" I hear myself whisper. I just can't head back home….

Her P.O.V:

I look back at the warm and cozy apartment. I would give a lot to just warm my hands. I just saw movements next to her window, but I couldn't exactly figure out what was goin' on over there. Someone was moving through her window, but the person is clearly trained in some sort of material arts or something,' cause I could barely notice him moving. The motions were all smooth and restrained, and he was clearly on guard the whole time, hiding in the shadows. The window was opened, and he leaped from the frame, landing inside. For a moment he was enlightened by the warm glow from the inside, but it didn't last, and I was too far away to catch any glimpses at his appearance. I don't even know if it is a guy, I just tend to believe so.

At least I got a point of bein' here, 'cause now I gotta figure out whom this guy is. Who would use the window as entrance anyway?! I tend to move a little closer, and rest my legs at the gutter, looking directly into the living room. I lean a bit forward, and I can see her slicing a pizza. The other person is clearly sitting at the other side of the table, but is out of my view. That's annoying… She sits down by the table, and it looks like she chats with the other one. It keeps on like this for a while, and I lean back against the wall behind me, resting my head. I definitely need to take a nap after this, all this action makes me tired. After a little while, I sense a change in scenery when the woman rise from the table, and walks out of the room. I tense up a bit, and hope that the other one will follow. He doesn't. Fuck it. Maybe I'll just leave and find out what ta do tomorrow. Just now, I need a place to sleep. I passed some sort of shred chasing after her; it'll probably work for now. I slowly rise from my spot on the ceiling, strictly keepin' myself from making any sounds. Just as I turn ' round, I notice movement in the corner of my eye. The other person is up, slowly movin' towards the veranda. I jump quickly back in the shadows, not leaving him out of sight a single moment.

The glass door slides open, and just as he exits the living room, I notice his shell... And his green skin. He wears a purple bandanna, which tails are floatin' softly in the night breeze.

I never thought I would get this lucky at my first night out on mission. It's him. It's actually Donatello….

**Authors note: Yeah, I totally know I haven't even mentioned Raph in here yet! xD I'm so sorry about that but I promise u, it will come! I'm soo going to write a long chapter with lots of Raph- P.O.V' s.**

**Next chapter, u will all get what u waited for! He is my favorite turtle after all…. (And Mikey of course! Who can't love him?! ) Anyway, thx for the attention, and hope that u find this a bit exiting **** It's at least super fun to write! xD **

**And u know, would u R & R? :D **


	3. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter:

Raph's P.O.V:

My surroundings are reduced to nothing but a blur as I rush through New York's downtown, jumpin' from roof to roof. The wind is cold but I barely notice the icy shivers it sends down my spine, right now I don't give a single fuck about shitty details like that! I wanna beat the crap 'outta someone, but the dragons are letting me down tonight, I only managed to bust a few skulls by now…

I just had to get outta the lair, I can't stand the tense atmosphere down there, I need some freaking air! The last weeks have been freaking me out, 'cause Don got all these nightmares… But Leo always seems to be there to comfort him, 'cause every time I get up, awoken by Dons screaming, is catch him holding him close, whispering soothing words, and never leaving before Dons gotten back to sleep…

And every time, I feel completely useless. When we were little, both my' lil bros always seemed to seek out for me to chase their nightly monsters away, but these days Leos clearly taken my place. I am capable of helping him in absolutely no way, and the fact that I'm not needed either, just makes it all worse.

I feel my heart racing at full speed, and my legs ache from the pressure. I don't know how long I've been running. I land at one of the rooftops, and sit down at the edge of the buildin'. The streetlights glow with a white light, and the smell of pizza from a nearby pizzeria spreads all over the place. A couple of drunken teenagers pass down at the sidewalk, screaming and laughing like crazy, swaying at each step they make. I smile at the sight. At least someone is having fun 'round here. Seems like there isn't any potential threats in the nearby area either, so they should at least be safe. As said I haven't seen a single fuckface lately. I fetch the packet of Prince in my belt, and light a cigarette. The smoke fills my lungs, and I already feel calmer. Hell, I ninja shouldn't smoke at all, but I should be able to have some privileges. I need this; it's like my own type of meditation. 'Cause it calms me down every time, just like now. Except that right now it isn't really working… gawd, how I wish I could take my 'lil bros place, I would be glad to bear his burden, to keep him safe from all the pain the dreams and memories cause him. If I could only do It that way, cause I am not good at either talking about things or cheer people up… I don't know how to cope with such intense feelings of fear and pain. Even though they are all too familiar, I have never learnt how to deal with them…

And I feel so guilty, 'cause it's because of us, his brothers, that he has to go through this every night.

The few things he told me… They're so terrible that I can't even imagine how I must have been to really be there, like, for real. Like what happened with New York of course, and the fact that we didn't manage to stop Shredder from takin 'ova, but also other things… Like when he said that our family was shattered, that the brotherly bond was broken… That we left Mikey behind! The one-armed, hardened leader he had become… How could we ever do that?! I would rather die than leaving any of my bro's. The family has always been our base, the only constant and utterly good thing in our lives, and we were supposed to have abandoned it? No way! Not ever on my watch… Yeah, Don told me that I apparently lost an eye as well. Didn't bother me all too much, cause I've been fighting with no sight at all before, temporarily blinded by the smoke-pellets of the foot. No biggie…

I inhale another dose of nicotine, and let the smoke out through my nose. I tap the ashes. Its startin' to shrink already…Well, it wasn't because of us I guess, but our future selves that only would exist if Don suddenly disappeared. That's what's getting to him I think. He also feels guilty! Cause he thinks that it was all his fault that we ended up the way we did, just like he had any control of that…

But if he sees it that way, he should also think about himself as our savior, cause with him stayin' around, we don't need to end up all suppressed by the Shredder!

That's definitely somethin' I'll tell him when I get back! He can't actually argue with that sort of statement…

Her P.O.V:

I soundlessly leap from roof to roof, noticing that the amount of rooftop-sightseeing has increased a lot lately, even compared to my earlier nightly patrols of downtown-New York… Speaking of patrols, I don't think I've seen any of those yet! Pretty strange… I guess they're all hidden in the shadows then… I'm heading for the shelter I spotted earlier on, and I think I am getting closer. It was in a pretty deserted area, not too far away from April's apartment, so I think I'm good. Why should I hang around her place anyway? Hell, what am I even doin'?!

I just saw Donnie down there, and I had to fight the sudden urge to jump down and spill it all, only to get this all through as fast as possible. I never imagined any of them to show up this early, and didn't plan for it either. What am I supposed to do now? He didn't see me. I really don't think he did. But he got ninja skills as well, so I can't be sure. Hell, why did I risk everything? Just to see if that woman was April? Well, now I know she was… But I didn't really have any other clues; I jus had tot go for it.

If Don had seen me, I really don't know what I would've done. 'Cause I don't have any back story or plan yet, nothing that would make them trust me. I got nothin' to tell them, nothin' to shield the truth… And it would've been an extreme amount of questions, why shouldn't it be? How often would somebody like me show up? Not too often I guess…

I gotta think all this over. I can't rush through anythin'! It's really important to come up with a good plan and make it all till the end. I really don't wanna imagine the outcome If I don't do this the right way ….

Finally the shack show up in the horizon, the old Tin-roof reflects in the light from the streetlamps below. I hide behind a wall, and stop. I can't feel any vibrations from this floor. No one's here. I guess nobody's been following me either. I sneak closer to the door, and try to open it. It's locked. Casually I find a kelp in my coat, and cut of the chain. No problemo… it falls noisily to the ground, but before it land on the roof, i catch it with my hand and tuck it into my trench. I move inside the dark shack and close the door behind me. I bump into several other things before I finally fumble my way over to the flicker on the wall, and switch on the light. The weak, yellowish light reveals a dusty old room covered with junk and scrap-metal. Some gardening tools are leaned against the wall, in a corner, and a toolbox is placed on the floor. Looks like some old toolshed and none has been here in a while

the dust churn up 'round me when I step inside and I can't help it but sneeze. Aw man, how am I supposed to sleep here? Whatever, right now I can't be fuzzy… I shove some of the boxes on the floor further into a corner, revealing a clean spot. I attempt to clean the floor with my tail, and find a couple of old sheets in one the boxes. I spread them on the floor, in an attempt of making things a bit more comfortable. Then I close the door with some old wire I found, hoping it will last for the night until I am able to find a safer solution. Tomorrow I will get a lock or somethin'. Maybe I'll even find a better place to settle. I sit down at the blankets and try to make myself comfy, leaning my head against the wall and curling my tail 'round me. I shudder from coldness and try to wrap my trench tighter around me.

I'll figure out what to do tomorrow. Right now I just have to sleep…

Leo's P.O.V:

I think I just found a new hangout for the foot. I watch as the foot soldiers struggle with a big machine covered in a cloth. The truck that brought it here is parked up against something that looks like a stock receipt of some sort, leading into a big building. I sense high activity, and the place I probably covered with foot all over the place. I haven't spotted Karai herself yet, but as their leader she will probably be around somewhere. Because this seems rather important. I think they're up to something… A couple of the ninjas lift the big and heavy thing inside the port, heading into something that looks like a giant hall. It's already stashed with other types of technology, and, as I guessed, it's filled with ninjas. Something's definitely up. I try to peek further into the building, but they are out of my sight, and the door suddenly closes behind them. Dammit! I can't take the chance of getting in there alone, I wouldn't even think about if I had all my brothers with me. I wouldn't bring them tonight anyway, it's way too dangerous, and with Mikey around were very unlikely not to be spotted. Even I would probably be spotted if I tried to sneak around anywhere right now. I'll wait and bring the others, when things have settled. I just don't hope they'll continue to keep it guarded like this. Then it won't be easy. But we got to figure out what they're up too.

It surprises me though, because the foot has been lying low lately. With shredder dead and everything, I didn't believe they would try on something new. But Karai might be stronger than I give her credit for. Whatever, though. We'll get back here tomorrow. I glance one last time at the closed gate, before I continue to move back in the shadows behind me. I speed up, heading for the lair.

Raph's P.O.V:

I sneak down the stairs to the lair, heading for the kitchen. I'm moving as silently as possible I pass the other guys bedrooms. I don't really want to meet anyone right now, maybe except Don, but he's at Aprils. I dot wanna be home at the lair either really, but Casey's out working the graveyard-shift, and I'm not in the mood fooling around outside with Mikey. And Leo... Don't even get me started! The only thing he would do is to act all Splinter-junior and give me a speech about how bad smoking is for your health, and how neither 3 PM/AM is a good time getting home or cereal being healthy food in the middle of the night. Fuck it, I'm hungry! And if it would be a better idea to blow up the microwave and wake up Sensei, huh? I enter the kitchen and find a bowl in the cupboard. I noisily pour the cereal into the bowl, 'cause all the thinking about Leo made me want to blow off some more steam! I would like a good fight with a certain fearless around here…

I sit down by the table, staring in the direction of the dojo. Maybe I should punch the bag a bit. I'm not tired at all… And I wanna hit something! I take a spoonful of the cereal, chewing it thoughtfully. Leos been even more up in my face the last few weeks. He's been all protecting Don from nightmares, and I think he believes that I wouldn't be that good at doin' that as him.

He thinks I would screw it all up, I guess. I probably would, though. But he seems to believe that I wouldn't even try to understand or help in any way, that I would judge him if Don seeked to me for help. I don't know if Leo gets it, but I would never do that. I would've listened. I don't know how to talk about it all, but I would at least listen! He doesn't get that it hurts, that he thinks that I don't care! Of course I do. All too much... I'm not that bad of a big bro… Sometimes it seems like he don't care. At least not about me… Aw gods, I'm soundin' like a whiny brat! Fuck it!

But it's like he never gets me, never understand me! He don't know me, he never did. I would like it if he stopped dragging me down like this, if he could just leave me alone and get outta my face!

My anger shows through my angry movements as I shove the cereal into my mouth. I really can't concentrate about eating right now; I just keep on making my stomach pleased…

I'll talk to Don. Tomorrow maybe. I'll tell him that I found out we would all be doomed if he would in any way disappear, so he shouldn't even think about doin' something stupid to himself, ever! Well, I don't hope he ever had that type of thoughts, but who knows… I could understand it If he had.

I search around my bowl for a couple of corns, and gather them together in the middle. It's five in total. One of them won't stay still… I keeps bouncing all over the place, never wanting to settle with the rest. I keep chasing it round the bowl, like a little frog trying to jump away. Or maybe a turtle… Wait, turtles can't jump. Well, we can but not the ordinary ones…. Absorbed in my little chasing , game, I don't notice master Splinter entering the kitchen until he starts talkin; "Hello, my son. Do you have trouble sleeping?" I jump slightly at his sudden appearance. He looks at me with deep brown eyes. "Yeah, sorta… Got hungry." I explain, looking at him foolishly. "Good thing you ate, then." He says in a calm voice. "But try to get some sleep as well. Remember, we have morning training tomorrow." He thinks for a moment. "But I believe it will be correct to say today. It is already past midnight." He starts preparing for a cup of green tea. In the middle of the night? Sensei is usually never up at this time… I don't feel like I'm the right to ask if something is wrong, but Leo ain't here at the moment. "Something's up, sensei?" I ask him, slightly puzzled. He stiffens a bit, his whiskers twitching, while pouring boiling water into the tea pot. Yeah, something is definitely up 'round here… He turns back at me, smiling tiredly. "I do think so… I sensed something. On the astral plane…" I patiently wait for him to continue. I don't feel like rushin' him at the moment… And honestly I don't think I'll understand anythin' if he starts talking about the "astral plane." I've never been there. "Something is not at balance. Something is out of order… the structure is changed." He says, looking at me with worry in his eyes. Noticing the uncomprehending look on my face, he keeps talking; "A change will happen soon. I feel it…" Things get a bit clearer to me, and therefore a bit more worrying. "What'doya' mean, sensei? What sorta' change?" I think he sense the tenseness in my voice, cause the worry is suddenly gone from his voice when he answers me; "I do not know, Raphael. I am not able to sort it out by myself, but I do not believe it to be anything dangerous. It is just making me wonder; and therefore worry. I think I may have something to do with Donatello's dreams…" Ok now, the last part make me worry; "Its bout Donnie?!" I ask, suddenly with a darker tone in my voice. "Do not worry my son. I will meditate on the matter, and nothing is to be worried about." I nod slightly at his statement, not fully convinced. He smiles once again "Good night, try to get some sleep." He heads for the Japanese sliding doors leading to his room, the tea-pot in his hands. "Night, sensei." I say, hoping for him to get some sleep. Apparently I'm not the only one with sleepless nights caused by others nightmares… But I wonder… May this be about more than only nightmares?

Her P.O.V:

_The blood. The red, deep and deadly color are now spreading around her in a crimson, turning her once beautiful, honey-brown hair into a dark, heavy mush on the floor. Her violet eyes. The eyes once filled with joy and laughter, despite the horrors surroundin' her, now lost their inner spark. They're all blank and lifeless, staring into the nothiness' in front of her... Her light-green skin looks pale and fragile, and has gotten a grayish hint. The blood trickle from her mouth, still hitting the floor with small dripping sounds. Even the shuddering breaths and weak coughs stopped. But no! It can't be true… No, it just can't! In panic I throw myself in her direction, desperate to make sure she is still alive. My legs bounce off with a lights speed, but a strong arm grips me from behind. "No, stay!" the firm voice orders me. I think I once obeyed that voice and a part of me still listen to it, but right now, I don't even sense the weak doubt within me. I just do what's needed. And right now, she needs me! "No!" I hear myself scream, and I start wincing and nudging, to get free from the grip. Then another set of hands force me down, and I'm pinned to the ground. "No!" I scream once again, still fighting the hard grip from behind. "Let me go!" my panicked voice rises, and I keep dragging my arms away from my captors. I hear my own panting, and my chest aches with every breath I take. The same voice now whisper in my ear; "Come here. Everything will be okay…" the arms are suddenly dragging me backwards, away from the still body on the ground. "No! Mom!" I hear myself scream pleadingly, still fighting the calm, whispering voice. The last thing I see before the doors close my vision is the emerald green figure leaning over her. His red bandana blends perfectly in with the blood, and his golden, amber orbs pierce right through me… _

_The pain I feel from his look make me gasp in compassion and I lash out a final, pleading prayer; "Dad, don't leave her!"_

**Authors note: Ok, now I hope u got the point here! :D If u didn't, u should definitely check out my DeviantArt page, because there it's all explained xD  
Well, you'll at least get it if u didn't get it now! ;) **

**But anyway, check out my page now, cause there u can see what my OC (the one referred to as "Her" until now) looks like! :D Aaand there's a BIG spoiler there for the next chapter! ;) So, if u have to know what happens next... Check it out!**

**I can't link directly, but my page is "elileo¤deviantart¤com" (the starts in the address should be replaced with the usual dots, and remember the "www" at the beginning ;) Ok I don't need to tell u this… Just to be on the safe side!  
Even though I'm mainly writing this for me, I would be happy for some reviews! **


	4. Chapter 3

3rd chapter:

**Authors Note: ok, I know I told people that the big "secret" and encountering would be released in chapter three, but now I realize that it wouldn't fit in, so I choose to save all the good stuff to next chapter! xD But I promise, that ill deliver next time! ;) **

**I got it all written already… (well not entirely! xD )**

**PS: I know the first P.O.V is real long, but it's a bit important to make it that way, youll get it if u read **** but Raph's at least got a big role in here too! ;) (Next chapter its Mikey's turn! Promise!)**

Her P.O.V:

The narrow tunnel looks dark and gloomy in the dim light. I can't sense a single movement, but it's still about a dozen Foot ninjas standin' in line. They keep so still that even I would look ridiculously restless compared to them, and I define myself as a pretty skilled ninja. Their black suits and sheated katana almost blend in with the shadows surroundin' them, and I bet they would all release those swords within a second at the slightest sound. I can't go through there. No chance in hell. I head back the same way got 'ere, avoiding the next patrol roundin' the corner. They're always precise. This place definitely reminds me much more of home. I still haven't seen a single patrol since I arrived. I've seen a couple of those guys with dragons tattooed on their arms, and they sorta acted like them. Beating up people, and stuff… But some of them also broke into stores and vandalized houses, and that's certainly nuthin' the patrols would ever do. Why should Shredder want them to break into his own storages? And they don't seem… organized. Not the way the shredders men were. Not like Karai's damn elite soldiers… So I guess they're not… I hear faint footsteps from somewhere deeper down in the next corridor, which there are plenty of… damn, this place is confusing! I hide further into the shadows of the roof, clinging to it with the iron claws like it's my life line. Damn good thing that LH made these for me… Next thing I know, a bunch of foot marches down underneath me, led by no other than Karai herself… Her black hair framing her slightly narrowed, brown eyes. The eyes that I have stared into thousands of times, in all our battles, during every fight… the only damned woman I never intended to kill… not until the death hit me with all its brutal honesty, not until it swept me off my feet when I wasn't prepared. I thought I saw some sorrow; some sort of apologize in those eyes… She had the chance, to choose. She chose. The look in her eyes never disappeared; but it's not enough. Far from enough. Now I don't dream about anything but killin' that thing…  
I once again try to focus at my task, looking after the flowing, black cape disappearin' down the hallway with a tail of ninjas after her. Without a sound, I drop down on the floor, waiting for them to round the corner before following them. They gotta lead me somewhere important. My legs barely touch the ground as I silently run after them, stopping at the corner and peeking out my head to look for them. Down another corridor, I can see a two-hinged door, and the ninjas passin' through it. Before the last ninja is inside and the doors shut, I throw a shuriken too keep them from closing. I sneak over to it to peek through the little crack between the doors. The bright light is a big contrast to my dark surroundings, and blinds me a couple of seconds before I get used to it.

The room inside is clearly filled with all sorts of technologic inventions, and I can hear some faint sounds from a vehicle. Is it a garage around? This place isn't close to any roads as I noticed. It's actually far from the inner city, out on the docks at the outskirts of NY. The sound doesn't last for too long, so it's probably nuthin'. There's something covered in wires and blinking lights in what I guess is the middle of the room in front of me, but I can't make out exactly what it is. To me, it looks like some sort of metal bed… with a very big mobile hanging over it… ok; I don't know what the shell it is. I try to figure out some more, movin' my gaze away from the weird thingy, darting around the room, but my sight is very limited from here. Suddenly I feel the vibrations from a person moving towards me, and in panic I nudge out the shuriken from the doors, causing them to slam slightly when they meet. Not good. Seriously not good. Of course they heard that! The vibrations tense up a bit, still headed my direction. In a second I dart into the shadows in the ceiling, keeping out of the ninja's sight. As I thought, the sound made them worry, and a foot opens the door. I'm keepin' completely still, hiding in the shadows as best I can, worry that they'll hear my heart thumping loudly. The ninja scans the corridor for any sign of unwanted guests, and it feels like my hart will stop when he looks directly in my direction. I hear my own shiverin' breath, but certainly don't hope he does too. Finally his gaze sweeps over me, and he starts talkin': "There is no one there, mistress." A loud bark resounds from behind the doors; "Check the files, then!" I barely hear the annoyed mumble from the ninja, and then he slides out between the doors, heading down the corridor to his right. The files? Did I just stumble upon the thing I've been looking for this whole time? I follow him as he soundlessly leaps away, hope tensing up in me. Maybe my lucks still with me, maybe I'll find what I am searchin' for. Then my real plan can be put into life. He has lead me to another narrow tunnel, this one even more dimmed that the last one, and the roof is also at a lower level than before. He stops in front of a thick and heavy door, which reminds me of a safe. A little scanner on the wall flashes a blue light all over him and a robotic voice allow him entrance. I once again put on my claws, and watch as the door slowly slides open, not a single creak coming from the hinges. When the ninjas out of sight, I crawl the way over to the doorframe, quickly scooping inside before the door closes behind us. From my hiding place in the corner by the door, I see the ninja seek round for any unwanted guests. He roughly rushes through all potential hiding places, and even checks some of the trays hopefully containing documents. The whole wall is covered with the identical, grey-toned, metal boxes, and a ladder is leaned against the wall in the corner. Obviously thinkin' this is just another unnecessary safety-measure, he quickly states that there's no-one to be found. No one except for me, that is. He quickly turns back, and walks out the door. When the door closes I let out my breath, not actually being aware that I kept it in all this time. I feel his steps disappearing, and I quickly get back up at my feet. Right now I am happy for the bright, white light from the lamp on top of the shelves. I search the tags, looking for the something marked as "Shredders hiding place" or "The secret blueprints for the tele-portal." Of course he wouldn't mark his important papers that way. Just my luck, u know. I search the shelves, reading tags with "Weaponry", "Shipping", "stockman (careful!)","Records", "Storage", "Elites planner", "Leonardo" and "Do not touch." written on them. Both "Do not touch" and "Leonardo" seems interestin', but the "Stockman" tag catches my attention. It was his invention in the first place, so he might have the blueprints, or at least some clues of where to find it. Thankfully, it's in one of the lower rows, and it's easy for me to peek down in the different folders. It's filled with blueprints and sketches, test results and DNA-codes. I search through the blueprints, knowing that my time will soon run out. No.. Not the cloning-camber… I don't need the armor suit… no need for any Karai-bots… I'm ready to give up, when a little sheet of paper catch my glimpse. Is it…? I dig it out from the rest, wholehearted hoping for it to be the right blueprint. I read the description on the top of page of the sheet covered with technical explanations; "..Satus: unfinished, not tested. Subject: bind the molecules of the energy produced by the compressor, to destroy the molecular structure of "time." The formulations finally get clear to me after reading it a second time; I found it! Yes, first mission accomplished! Beat that, bitches… I find the little camera in my trench, and take a picture of the sheet, tryin' to fit in all the details. Sure thing, they all got sharp senses, these foot ninjas, but they can't hear the faint snaps from the locker. I put it right into the same folder I found it in, and starts searching the drawer marked with "Elites planner," hoping to find some sort of schedule for their patrols or something. I read one of the thousand identical lists, only to be met with series of numbers. Numbers that means nothing to me. I put it back and use the little ladder to reach the shelf called "Do not touch", only to discover it's locked. Shit! I don't have time for this… I try another one, this time the one called "Storage." I find several different lists of warehouses and other facilities containing the belongings of shredder, but it's not what I'm looking for. Searching for something that feels like an eternity, I finally find the information I need; the floor plan of shredders skyscraper.

Right now I can't believe my own luck! I got both the documents I needed, and I can leave knowing that I succeeded. I try to open the door from the inside, and almost panic because I don't find any handle or lock. I celebrated all too early… How am I supposed to get 'outta here? Do I have to blow up the door or somethin'? Desperately I push the door outward with all my strength, and suddenly the heavy door automatically opens, stopping just before it hits the wall. Shocked by the sudden disappearance of the door, I just stare at the wall in front of for several seconds. The weak vibrations from someone heading this way snaps me out of it and once again jump back I the shadows, the door closin' behind me without a sound. Holding my breath, heart pumping wildly, I prepare to be discovered. In Another minute or so, a foot ninja pass me, not even noticing my presence. Close call! As fast as the ninja disappears 'outta sight, I sneak back the same way I came.

The journey back to the air vent I sneaked through in the first place, is surprisingly easy. So easy that it's almost suspicious, and I'm actually awaitin' some sort of ambush, or maybe they lead me into some sort of a trap… despite my doubts, I crawl back through the vent. The night air fills my lungs, and its revealing, 'cause I felt like I was buried alive down in the dim, airless and all too similar corridors. I take a couple of deep breaths before I once again search for enemies. It doesn't seem like anyone's 'round, and I can't feel any vibrations coming from this roof. I leap from the edge of the buildin' and head for the next warehouse. Moving in the shadows, I run towards the edge. Once again I jump, and land soundlessly on the next rooftop. But not silent enough I guess. Because when I look back up, I see the foot ninjas waitin' for me on the other side. I've been spotted.

Raph's P.O.V:

It's about 11 AM, and I still think about me and splinters conversation from the night before. His words still tinkerin' my mind; "Something is wrong… A change is soon to happen."

Well I certainly haven't noticed anythin' myself yet. The day just went on as usual; we started up with our training session this mornin', which is all too early by the way. Who the hell figured it to be a good idea to train seven o'clock in the mornin'? I'm certainly not fond of the idea…

Splinter himself didn't act out of character, but he's never been the one to let the emotions 'outta control either. For all I know, he could have moved on already, maybe it wasn't anything at all… But, as said, I got no idea.  
Yeah, and then it was this god damned prank of Mikey's, when he "accidently" left a freakin' spider in the bathroom-sink, scaring the shit 'outta me! Well, I wasn't really scared, but hell, he got me totally by surprise, how am I supposed to not freak out?! Then he started laughin', the shell-brain… told me that I couldn't blame him for screamin' like a gurl anymore! Yeah, right, like anyone can do that any better than him… Leo got the monster 'outta there though, sayin' that we shouldn't kill it. Well, I wouldn't ever touch that thing anyway! If I crushed it, there would probably be a bunch of mini-monsters cravlin' out of it afterwards… I saw that on some documentary long time ago! Yeah, its true!

Later I went to fix up my bike a bit, hoping for Donnie to join me. I need to talk to him. His face is all pale and dragged, and he seems exhausted all the time. Even his coffee-intake has risen, like that's even possible! I think he really tries to keep himself from fallin' asleep.. He's probably afraid of the nightmares… But he can't keep on like this foreva'! He didn't help me out though, after the lunch, he just shut himself of in his lab again, probably tryin' to keep himself awake….

I thought about goin' in there to talk with him, but then Casey came over. We saw the boxing mach between Antonio DeMarco and Adrien Broner. I kinda hoped for Antonio to bring the victory, cause I really like the guys fightin' style, but I would put my money on Adrien. He's got all the muscles. When Adrien made Antonio collapse on the floor and the bell rang, I did let out a wounded groan, while Casey screamed "What did I tell ya?!" in my ear, celebrating his victory. I just punched him I the face, and then we went all into a wrestling match on the floor! Of course I won this time…  
It was cool, but then he had to head over to Aprils. "She got a hang on ya, doesn't she?" I said, smirkin' at him. "Yeah, I guess so." He laughed. "But hey, see yah tomorrow?" he said. "Sure," I answered, "Bustin' skulls?" He nodded and gave me thumbs up before leavin' the lair.

And now I don't have anything to do. The TV is on, but I'm not really watchin'. I grab the last Pepsi on the table, pouring it down. Case said he could go drunk at work. "Why not?" I said, "you're workin' late anyway. No one cares." I didn't convince him to bring beer though. He's such a good kid. Suddenly Mikey appears, landing in the sofa with a thump. It amazes me how he could keep the popcorn in the bowl without spillin' anything. Sometimes that guy impresses me. "Hi Raphie," he says in his usual cheery tone. "Watching this?" he points at the TV. "No, I ain't watchin' nuthin." I throw the remote at him. "U choose." He grins at me, and change the channel. "I'm so gonna watch "Transformers." U know, Dark of the moon." I narrow my eyes at him; "No, I don't know." Mike looks at me with a dejected expression on his face; "Ur kidding me? The last one! Number three in the row!" I keep lookin' at him, rising an eye ridge; "The last one? Where they replaced that hot chick with an ugly one? That gurl seriously looks like she got herself a real kick in her teeth…" He grins at me "Yeah, everyone wants Megan back! That new one is just…" he rolls his eyes and stuff his mouth with popcorn before turning back at the TV, where a nice lookin' Camaro were out some secret mission. And that Camaro just turned out be a big robot… should've seen it comin'.  
I do like car movies, but I'm more of a "Need for Speed" kind of guy. Much more realistic.

Suddenly Leo appears from 'outta nowhere, leanin' over the back of the couch. Mikey don't even notice his presence, completely into the action on the TV. Therefore I turn at Leo; "What's up bro?" He looks back at me, smilin'; "You guys wanna head topside for a while?" Seriously? Leo askin' bout us joinin' topside? He sure knows how to confuse me. If its nuthin behind all of this, though. "Sure," I say "What 'bout you mike?" I turn to our 'lil bro. his lack of respond make me hit him in the head. "Oww, Raph, what the shells wrong with you?" He finally turns at me, glaring and rubbing his sore skull. "U spaced out, knucklehead! Fearless here asks if we join him topside." I thumb back at Leo. Mikey looks just as puzzled as me; "Training?" he asks. Leo sighs impatiently; "No, I just wanna go outside for a run! Don't act like I'm all alien or something." He rises up at his feet, scowling at me. "And I just found a new foot-hangout. Better be checking it." I knew it. He's never goin' topside "for fun." Well, sometimes. "I knew it!" I say, smirkin'. He looks at me again; "But I'm not sure if we should bring Don. There's a bunch of foot there, I mean, real many! He's tired, and he should get some sleep before going on with something like this…" I can't do anything but agree. He's probably still workin' on whatever he's workin' on at the moment. And it would be real nice getting 'outta here.

Mikey answers for us all; "Let's roll!"

**Authors note; anyone getting my movie references? ;) And I just wanted to thank Amy Hamato for an inspiring review of the last chapter! U go gurl! :D**

**And sry if this chap was a bit short.. the next one will be longer!**

**PS: I wasn't able to actually watch the whole match the 1****st**** of Oct, so I have to find the results for my own (I cant find them! Help me!) And what I made Raph say was actually what I meant about the match x) So, if I'm wrong about the results, u are allowed to flame me! Sry! xD**


	5. Chapter 4

**OK, I'm just gonna say I'm sooo sorry for not updating in like, forevah! X( But now I finally got past this damned writers block, and I got my lazy ass moving, another chapters out! :D **

**This chapter really contains a lot of action, and yes, they all finally meet up… ;) So, this will hopefully be just as thrilling to read as it was to write! And I just wanna thank Amy for another inspiring review, and I hope I fulfill everyone's expectations! Now… read please…**

**PS: Still don't own anything, whatever, blah blah, u know the drill…**

4th chapter:

Her P.O.V:

The sound of the foot chasing after me is barely noticeable, but I know they're right behind me. The vibrations are runnin' through the surface of the roof, and I easily pick them up. The weak panting from the exhausted ninjas reach my ears, but I can't rely on the fact that I am able to out manage them by speed, 'cause I'm on the edge of my abilities as well. My panting has increased a lot and I'm not even sure for how long I've been runnin', it just feels like forever. They might be able to catch me, if don't come up with a plan. A better one than I had in the first place; I just believed that I wouldn't be seen. That certainly didn't work out the way it was supposed to. I can't fight them, not now. It's only about 20 foot or somethin', but right now I'm just as exhausted as them, and I don't really wanna reveal myself. It's much easier to get away with all of this if they don't know who they're actually lookin' for. And I don't want to let them know anything about what I were doin' there, 'cause I won't risk my plan getting ruined, no matter how small the threat is.

Suddenly a ninja in black jumps up at my left side, and I have to slash him with my war-fan. I hear his pained groan as he clutches the heavily bleedin' cut slashed all over his chest. Some scarlet-red blood splattered at me. Shit just got serious! I try to find some sort of suitable hiding place as I run for my life, somewhere I could get lost in the shadows. Nothin' seems to appear, and I feel the fear build up inside me; I can't fail this! I have to get outta' this alive! Then I spot a promising area, deserted and dark. It's an abandoned condo building, surrounded by small shreds. The windows of the buildin' are smashed, and it's a complete lack of light. The ground is covered with cracked bricks and other types of unrecognizable trash, makin' it harder to maneuver 'round it all. Perfect.

I run over to the buildins', increasing the speed even more. This sure better work, 'cause I can't fight no one at the moment! I turn round a corner, and jump into the shadow from one of little shacks, desperately tryin' to keep my breathing under control. My gasps are all too loud in my opinion. I feel the vibrations as the foot sneaks up on top of the buildin' I'm hiding behind. Shit… my heart thumps even more as I try to make myself disappear, shrinkin' in the dark corner. More ninjas appear, and soon the place is all covered. From my hiding place I can hear all of the whispering commands from the ninja in charge, as he makes them all spread to cover the larger area. Weak thumps from ninjas jumpin' from roof to roof make my heart jump every time. It feels like I've been sitting here for days, when Two of them suddenly show up, passing me without a sound. Suddenly I sense a change in the formation; the group seem to head further away from me, heading somewhere to the south. Did this actually work? The realization makes me spontaneously smile, a thing I haven't done in days. As my expectations rise, I slowly rise up, quivering in both exhaustion and distress.

But then I spot them: the three darkened figures on the top of the buildin' in front of me. Oh no. Not more Foot…

Mikey's P.O.V:

"How long are we supposed to keep on runnin', Leo?" Raph angrily shouts at him. We have been running for a while now, Leos obviously very keen on getting to this new place as fast as possible. And of course Raph then have to get all annoyed by it. Isn't he the strongest one after all? Wouldn't be my guess that he would start whimpering already, "Getting tired, Raph?" I teasingly ask, grinning at him. He turns at me, trying to silence me with his piercing gaze. Sorry bro, that won't work on me! Leo looks back at us, before he rolls his eyes, and keeps on moving. I was pretty surprised that Leo wanted us hanging out after finishing the patrol. I even ditched a real good movie to join this rare phenomenon: "Calm down, dude, we all know that I am the fastest and most awesome of us all, so you don't have to feel down about it. You can't beat the Battle Nexus Champion anyway, you now!" I keep on bragging which again cause Raph to get annoyed; "Shut up, bonehead!" he growls at me. I feel the laughter bubbling up inside, he is so easily fired up! "I'm just trying to tell you we all got our strengths and weaknesses, some of us only got more weaknesses than others, like you Raph. It's all natural, and we all accept your faults so you don't have to…" Leo breaks into my sentence, signing to me and Raph to keep quiet. Raph looks angry back at him, gesturing how he wants to hurt me, but Leo points down at the ground beneath us. Both I and Raph intensify our staring, to sort out what he means. We both see the shadow moving around between the darkened shacks.

It's incredibly fast, and bounces from roof to roof within seconds. It's too dark to sort out the looks of the figure. Then suddenly the shadow disappears into the darkness, when a whole bunch of foot appears from 'outta nowhere. They crawl all over the place, and one of the Foot keeps on giving orders, and they all spread. It looks like they're searching for something, or someone. I turn to Leo; "Do you think they're looking for that person we just saw?" He nods, never turning his gaze away from the sight beneath us: "Yeah, I think so… Maybe he…she… has interfered with their plans or something, since they send such an amount of ninjas to catch him." Then Raph twirls his Sais, and joins our conversation; "If he did, I'm sure he managed to mess up somethin' at least. They look pretty pissed!" A smug grin spreads over his face; "Everyone gettin' chased by Foot is a friend. If they find that guy, he's doomed." He looks back at us, with a questioning look in his eyes. He tilts his head downwards. "I think we should do something 'bout this!" Leo sends him an icy glare; "You won't attack anyone until I say you will!" Sure thing Leo, keep telling yourself. I don't think he ever will listen to you when you got an attitude as bad as his. "Then tell us to do so soon! Look, they're heading east, getting away from us!" Raph hiss back at him. Leo do his "I'm the leader thing," crossing his arms and everything. Oh lord, here we go again… "If you think we can beat 20 Foot Ninjas all by ourselves, you must be out of your mind! We didn't even bring Don and therefore we are weaker than usual!" Raph points at him with an angry finger. "I won't stay round to hear all your wannabe-leader crap! Look, they are getting away! So should you guys, 'cause I'm gonna chase some ninjas!" and with that, Raph jumps down in the darkness, dragging a ninja with him, using him as a pillow. I hear the sickly crunch as the ninjas gets smashed beneath us. I grimace at Leo, who only looks back at me with an annoyed glint in his eyes; "Let's go." I nod slightly, leaping off the roof, heading down into the darkness under us.

It's on.

The amount of ninjas isn't enormous, but it's pretty many to chase one person. It's incredible that anyone could ever get away from this many all by themselves. Except for us, but were awesome anyway. I keep on hitting them with my nun chucks, throwing one of them into the brick wall behind me. Another one swings at me with his katana, and I block it before I kick away his feet, causing him to fall over. The next one are also down within a minute or two, but he is replaced as just as he is 'outta the game. This sure is exhausting. I feel my breath rasping through my throat, causing me to cough a couple of times. Did we jump right into this mess without being able to win? I look for Leo, to see if he got any plan, only to spot him fighting two Foot at once. I jump right over to him kicking down one of the ninjas from behind. His head smash into the wall behind Leo with a cracking sound. He looks back at me. "Got any plan?" I ask him. He gives me an "of-course-I-do" look; "Finding Raph." I look back at him, slightly puzzled "That's all?" As an answer to my question, he flings another ninja over my shoulder; "For now." We keep on fighting for a couple of minutes, and the amount never seem to decrease. I can't believe how he can be this calm! Then I spot Raph, throwing a ninja into a whole group heading for him, they all fall like dominos. Three others head straight for him, and Leo cuts them down before they reach over to him. I take care of the rest of the Foot attacking me and Leo, hitting them to the ground one by one, and soon I'm covered in the enemy's blood. It feels like I've been fighting alone forever, when I notice both Leo and Raph are fighting beside me, covered in sweat and panting heavily. I look over at Leo, but as he don't return my questioning gaze, I guess he still don't have any plan. Raphs breath intensifies as he swears loudly. I turn to him to see he's only fighting with one Sai, and spot a big wound on his arm. It looks like someone has ripped off some of his muscles; it's really deep and bleeds heavily! Shit, that can't be good…. He looks up at me, his gaze clouded and unfocused. We seriously gotta get outta here! As I'm ready to take down another ninja, a shuriken suddenly hits him in the head and he falls over. Where did that shuriken come from? I turn my head in the direction the deadly weapon came from, and try to spot who's there. As I narrow my eyes to sort out the different shadows, a figure comes jumping down from the level above, landing without a sound. The person is wearing a black trench coat and boots, cleverly disguised to match the darkness surrounding us. As the hooded one rise from the ground, a couple of deadly looking, metallic fans are revealed, shining even in this dim light. The dump sounds from his boots is barely hearable, and the guy moves with graceful movements, which remind me more of a woman than a man.

Nobody noticed the stranger until now, and the remaining ninjas are all turning towards the figure, katanas unsheathed. I can feel my brothers' tense up at my side. If I'm going to judge based on the foots reaction, this isn't any of their allies, which means that this probably Is the guy we saw running away from them in the first place. I think the pray just became the predator…

I can feel the tension in the air as the figure keeps moving in our direction, not even bothering to rush. The fighting has stopped, and all focus is centered at the person in front of us all. For some reason, it scares the shit 'outta me. Then, all of a sudden, the fans are thrown. With something similar to the speed of light, they slice through the closest ninjas. The figure follows one of the weapons, and catches it before it is outta sight, only to hurt even more of the paralyzed ninjas. The scarlet red liquid is spread all over the roof, splattering as it hits the ground, and surrounds the killer as a grotesque aura. As the others fall, the rest seem to suddenly understand what danger they are in, and flee as fast as possible. The ninjas barely make a sound as they run for their lives, and the number is noticeably decreased. Piles of ninjas are spread all over the roof making the scene look like some sort of battlefield… Which it is. Leo gets back in a defending position, and Raph starts twirling his Sai again, threateningly pointing it in the direction of the killer. His trench flutter in the weak wind and deep red blood is dripping from the war fans. Most likely he's our savior! If he didn't turn up, the foot would most likely have killed us. But, then again, he's the reason we got into this mess after all… Despite my belief that this is a good guy after all, I get into a threatening position, waiting for an attack. The figure keeps entirely still, almost blending in with the darkness, and it doesn't seem like he's going to move for a while. The silence is only disturbed by the occasional car passing by, or police sirens from far away.

I think Leo is about to say something when the ice suddenly is broken by the stranger; "You shouldn't fear me." The voice is surprisingly soft and sort of… feminine? Then the stranger drops the weapons, holding out his arms in a non-threatening position. I look over to Leo, and I can see the wondering look in his face. He suddenly notices me looking at him, and meets my gaze. He nods at me, and slowly lower his katanas, speaking in a calm voice; "And why shouldn't we? I can clearly see that you are a skilled fighter…" Raph also lower his weapons, though a bit restrained. To show my view of the case, I quickly put my nun chucks back in my belt, and slowly rise from my crouched position. I can hear the Brooklyn accent when the guy in front of us speaks up; "Thank you for ur compliments, I appreciate it, comin' from a guy like you. But I'm not here to hurt ya." I see the glint in his teeth as he grins; "Then you would be dead already!"

Raph shouts back in a pissed voice; "You sure got some nerve! Who the hell are u anyway?!" I hear a small chuckle coming from the figure, who folds his arms. But I'm seriously starting to wonder if this is a woman. And why isn't she running away, screaming and stuff? People we help tend to do so after they've seen our appearance, and Right now, we are standing in the enlightened area of the rooftop. You can't really miss seeing what we look like, and I can't keep myself from asking; "So... Why aren't you like, running away, and screaming and stuff? I mean, u got eyes, don't you?" Leo looks at me, signing for me to be quiet. What the shell, he must be wondering about it himself! I glare at him, and stick out my tongue as a response. He ignores me, and instead of answering my antics, he turns to the stranger; "If you aren't the enemy, what do you wish from us? And why were the foot after you in the first place?" I once again catch a glimpse of teeth as the person starts speaking; "I would rather say that you guys interfered with my business. But yes, I've been searching for you. I need your help." From my point of view, that answer only raise even more questions! But I don't get a chance to ask, 'cause she keeps on talking. "I just visited Karais headquarters, to get some important information. As you can I see, I succeeded in my mission, but we can't talk here. It's not safe enough…" She steps out in the light, which reveals a female figure and something that looks like… a tail?! "And as an answer to your first question…" She reaches for her hood, and slowly takes it off.

Long, spiky, black hair falls down, framing her face. She looks up at us, and the sight that meets us has a striking resemblance!

She got emerald green, scaly skin, and her golden orbs pierce right through us all… The tails of a deep red bandana is dancing in the nigh breeze, and long black lashes surround her big eyes. I almost lose my balance, but grip a nearby fire escape. I'm unable to speak, when I move my mouth no words come out. I would like to ask Leo if I'm dreaming, but I'm completely hypnotized by her looks, and I can't turn away from her. She's… a turtle?! Like us?!

Her voice sounds oddly misplaced and human as she speaks up again; "My name is Francesca. Giovanna Francesca. And I need your help! Cause… my family is in danger."'

**AU: Ohyeah, cliffhangeeeer! :D I know, I'm an evil bastard! ;) But at least u got another chapter folks, and you better stay tuned if you wanna know what happens next! :D And I promise, it won't be boring… ;) And u know… ****R & R please? **

**(And I just gonna say that I'm grateful for whatever feedback I get, and remember: If u wanna pååvirke this story, just review, and I will try to make all your wishes come true! But, then you have to tell me what you wanna read! ****Ok, thx for reading this AU x)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Important:**** Okay, okay, just to make it clear; (if I don't, this chappy could be confusing,) this story is set in the 2007 movie-verse, in the time AFTER the movie ended. You know, a sequel, sort of? As said in the movie, they all believe shredder is dead, and Karai is the new leader of the foot, a clan which has become much weaker since their old leader died. But is he really dead..? (Don't answer that, it's just a theoretical question! ;)**

5th Chapter:

Her P.O.V:

My blue clad relative, which I remember to be called Leo, easily lifts the manhole from the ground, supporting it to make sure me and Mike are able to manage gettin' Raphael down without too much difficulty. He's badly hurt, and I can't do nuthin' but admire how well he handles it all. Not that he got any worse 'bout that by the years though…

Mike jumps down the ladder, waiting for me to hand Raph over, and I grab him under his arms, lowering him down. To make sure I don't hurt him anymore than I have to, I support his bad arm with my tail, keeping it from bumpin' into anything on the way down. I try to not let the soft whimperin' and quiet groans distract me all too much, only focusing on my task. When he's finally down and Mike got one arm over his shoulders, I jump down landing on my feet. Leos right behind me, landing next to me with a soft thump.

Turnin' over to Raphael and Mike, who send him questioning gazes, Leo takes the command; "Mikey, I carry him by his shoulders and you help out with his legs. Got it?" Mike just nods and I can't help but wonder 'bout their brotherhood. They're cooperating and helping each other out.

Caring 'bout each other. And Leos in command, I can easily see the respect and love his brothers got for 'Im. Especially Mike… or Mikey, as he's called now. He got this boyish charm, and his nickname suits him better at the time... I'm really not used to see him this way, as somethin' else than a leader. But I guess you have to know how to be led to lead. There's no questions, just… trust? Trust in Leo's judgment, that he'll do what's best for them all. I wonder when that changed. How those feelings disappeared, and were replaced with bitterness. I wonder how they all fell apart…

My thoughts are interrupted by Leo and Mike repositioning, Raph clearly insisting that he can walk by himself, and I stop them in the middle of their actions; " Wait! I'll help you out. I'll carry him on my back, it's much easier that way." Leo looks at me, puzzled "You can't carry his whole weight by yourself. It's really nice of you that you wanna help us out, but it's not necessary." I raise an eyebrow; "Do you really think I would offer my assistance if I wouldn't be able to help you out? I just lifted him down here you know." Leo looks like he's going to protest, but I keep on talkin'" It'll be much easier, and will take half the time to get 'im home. I'm sure he won't die from blood loss, but hey, the faster we get back the better, right?" Leo opens his mouth once again, preparing to protest even more, but I move over to them, and help Raph stand on his own: "You're able to use your other arm, right?" I ask him. He looks over at me, his gaze slightly unfocused; "Sure…" I smile at him and turn to Leo; "No problem then. I'll carry him on my back, and help out with my tail. It's like having three arms you know. But could you help me out gettin' im up in the first place Mike?" He turns to Leo, asking for permission. Leo looks over at me, evaluating the situation, before he nods at Mike. Mike then heads over to us, smiling at me; "Sure thing, dudette!"

Dons P.O.V;

I sigh as I walk out the door of my lab, massaging my temporal. This headache has been nagging at me for days now, and I'm running out of painkillers. The coffecup in my hand is empty, and I need another shot of caffeine to keep going. It's not that I don't want to sleep; I just can't sleep because of the nightmares. Ill much rather fight the overwhelming tiredness caused by lack of sleep, than the terrible memories, and damned creatures from the future… And there's always something that can be fixed, or something to improve. The battle shell could always use an oil check, and I thought about upgrading it, maybe making it more suitable for varied terrain … I haven't done anything about it since Mikey convinced me to make the license plate say "DUDE 01."

And then I have to fix the microwave (guess who blew it up again?) if not I think Mikey will go into hysterics about his micro-pop… as I enter the kitchen I notice the silence of the lair, with only one of sensei's soaps buzzing in the background. I fill my cup, and turn to the coach to spot my father's furry head resting on the headrest, completely enthralled in the over-dramatic scenes on the TV. "Sensei," I say, trying to catch his attention. His ears twitch in my direction, stating that he heard me, "where are the others?" He turns slightly towards me, his eyes not leaving the screen; "Your brothers are out on the rooftops, Donatello,» after a couple of seconds he turns all the way over, resting his eyes on me; "They did not bring you with them because of your need for sleep. They intended for you to get some needed rest."

His calm eyes looks at me in a compassionate and slightly worried way, and I know they all just want to protect me from myself, I know that they are worried out of their minds because of me. But this just makes me even more on edge, cause it's really sort of… depressing that they dint even ask if I would come with them. I know it's a perfectly reasonable decision to make, and Leo just wants what's best for me, but right now I don't even care. Can they all just… give it a break? It's hard enough to handle all this by myself if I don't have to worry about them worrying about me as well… if that made any sense at all… My head ache even more now, and I just nod at him; "sure, I'll sleep later…" I turn 'round, still feeling his piercing gaze slice through me like knifes. I swear Master Splinter knows everything; he must have some sort of sixth sense. Not that it's even possible; it's no reasonable explanation for anything like that, so therefore, it can't exist…

As I head for the kitchen to get my painkillers, I hear the others coming back, making all too much noise. Do they have to be so noisy? I look in the direction of the entrance, trying to figure out what's going on. Are they trying to tow a piano in here or something? Then Leo and Mike shows up in the doorway, Raph hanging like a sack of potatoes between them. His left arm is covered in blood, and the whole thing looks like it's been torn apart! I can't make out how bad the damage is from this distance, but it's certainly not good! Just to state my point, Leo calls out for me in an all too loud bark; "Donnie! Over here! Raph's hurt!" I run over to them, Leo haven't spotted me being in the kitchen until now. I register master Splinter turning over, quickly shutting off the TV to join the inspection of Raphael. Leo looks worried at me, and ask in a disturbed tone; "How bad is it?!" As I take a closer look, I can see that his almost completely visible upper arm muscles, both the biceps and the brachialis is almost ripped apart, and a lot of the skin in the nearby area is torn off as well. But it looks worse than it is; "Calm down Leo, it isn't as bad as it seems. It will take a while before it heals, and it's certainly going to be painful until its fine again, but as I can see, its only skin and minor veins that's been torn. Ill stich him up as good as I can, and he'll need to rest at least until the morning," I look at up Leo, who sighs relived; "He'll be fine. He just passed out. Not even a though guy like him can go through everything without "throwing in the towel" sometimes." I smile slightly at him, and Leo nods at me and grab my shoulder firmly; "He can't be in better hands than yours. I'll leave him to you." Master splinter, who has remained silent during my diagnostics, now turns to us; "Please boys, help your brother to Donatello's lab, then we will discuss this evenings events."

Both Mikey and Leo agrees, though I notice the nervous looks that are shared. The tree of us together manages to bring Raph into my lab and place him on the operation table. I sense Mikey glancing nervously at Raph's almost still form, and I grab his arm. He jumps slightly at the sudden touch, and looks at me with his big, baby blue eyes. They are shining from unshed tears, and I can't do anything but wrap my arms around him; "He'll be fine Mikey." I whisper into his ear, keeping him close. I can feel him nodding and swallow hard. I grab his shoulders, and push him out of my grip, smiling reassuringly at his worried face; "Now go with Leo and charm your way out of splinters grip, will you?" His face is lit up by a weak smile and his voice quiver a bit as he speaks; "Yeah…" I once again smile at him, my little baby brother. He worries all too much about us…

As they walk out the door of my lab, Mikey turns in Raph's direction again. He glances one last time at both of us, and smiles weakly at me. I smile back, making shushing gestures at him. At least, his face is brightened up by his usual cheery smile, and he gives me thumbs up.

The door close behind them, and I turn to the table; I got work to do…

Leo's P.O.V:

Master splinter is seated in front of us, at the other side of the low, Japanese-looking table. In front of him it's placed a lighted candle, and to his right the teapot and some cups. It's obviously filled with tea, the smell of herbs spreading through the room and the steam creating a soothing atmosphere.

Mikey is kneeling by my side. We both wait for our sensei to start the conversation.

I take a peek at Splinters face, and state that he just opened his eyes from his meditating state. "My sons. Tell me about this evenings happening." Mikey looks to me, and I turn to Splinter; "We were out on the rooftops, Sensei..." I start. He looks at me, gesturing me to move on; "And I brought my brothers to.. Investigate the possibility of a new headquarter. I think the foot is regrouping." Splinter intensifies his gaze, and I can sense that I made a mistake. Of course I shouldn't have brought them there. It's all too dangerous. "I'm sorry sensei; I shouldn't..." he interrupts my excuses; "Leonardo. You do not need to apologize to me." He sighs, and starts to pour tea into one of the cups; "You know all too well that I was not a wise decision to make. You could have been hurt. Which you were…" he looks sternly at me; "Coming too close to many foot at once is never a good thing. However..." he places the pot back at the table. "What I would like to ask you, is how you ended up in such a situation?" I feel the tension rise at the sound of the question, and I start speaking in a low voice; "We ran into a group of them. Well, we did see them from a distance, but I decided we should meet them…" splinter raise an eyebrow, clearly upset by the fact that I made that decision, and that it wasn't just unatendence; "May I ask why?" As I prepare to tell the shocking truth, Mikey suddenly interrupts: "Because of her!" Splinter turns to him, confusion showing through his every feature. "Her..?" he asks, shifting his gaze between both me and Mikey.

Before any of us is able to answer the question, the Japanese doors slide open. In the doorway, only up lit by the candles in the room, is the figure of the fan-wielder. I can see Sensei's eyes widen as he realize who he is staring at. Her voice is dark when she answers the question still hanging in the air; "Because of me."

Dons P.O.V:

I just finished stitching up Raph's arm, and I believe that I did everything I could. I wash my hands in silence; they are still covered in his blood. I turn back to the table where he sleeps peacefully, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. All good signs, even though the sleep is caused by the heavy medication I gave him to ease the pain. It wasn't bad, at least not as bad I thought it was at the first glance, but the muscles was still pretty damaged, and the skin will take time to heal.

It looked like some sort of spiky weapon had slashed his arm open, 'cause the wound was spread as gashes right next to each other. I bet they fought some heavy armed street-gangsters, 'cause the foot doesn't usually make use of weapons like this. I walk over to check over my brother one last time. He needs rest, and I'll leave him to himself for the next hours… I look over the bandages, and make sure his breathing and pulse is as I should be. Once I settled my mind, I dim the lights and walk out of the lab, closing the door half-way behind me. Just in case he wakes up...

I walk down the gang, heading for the living room. I half expect my father being finished grilling my brothers at this point, it's been at least a couple of hours since I went to my lab. Poor guys, they were pretty unlucky tonight, and when Sensei gets this mad, Leo always takes a real long guilt-trip… Shutting himself in his room, meditating for days in a row, you know the drill. And he is complaining about me being unhealthy? He barely eats during times like that! Then Mikey's probably alone by now. He will probably be in need of some comforting, I can guess this whole incident made him feel down…

Suddenly my cursed headache turns back with full force. It's been nagging me in the back of my mind the whole time, but the task of keeping Raph in one piece made it all blend into the background for a while. I certainly need those painkillers now… As I enter the living room, I get a bit surprised to find it all empty. I notice the silence of the lair, as it is a pretty unusual state. Where is everybody? As I walk by the Japanese sliding doors to reach the kitchen cabinets, I hear some mumbling sounds. Why are they still in sensei's room? They sure got much to talk about… Was this whole incident something more than the usual patrol-accidents? I mean, both Leo and Mikey seemed more upset by these happenings than usual… They are all used to get hurt and see other people in pain, even a brother.

I turn away from the cabinets, and sneak over to the doors as quiet as a ninja. As I lean against the door, the voices gets louder, but I still can't make out the words. But I hear another voice… I haven't heard it before. I quietly open the first set of sliding doors, to reveal the dancing shadows created by the candles on the other side of the next set of Japanese rice-paper. There is definitely another person in there! I stand for a little while in the middle room, and hear the voices on the other side fade out. The others have heard my arrival, and turn to my dark shadow on the other side. I knock politely at the wooden frame of the door. "Enter, my son." I hear Splinters voice, calm and firm, and I slide the doors open. "Raph's sleeping by now. I bandaged his arm, and hooked him up to the monitor, so he should be fine in another couple of…" my voice disappears as I rest my eyes on the fourth person in the room. I just let my eyes wander around the room, and came up with this great excuse of why I am interrupting, as I spotted the stranger. The girl is seated on the rugged floor between Mikey and Leo, sitting in some sort of Lotus position. If I could call this… reptile a girl. I mean, she definitely got feminine physique, and is dressed in a dark outfit no man would wear… something resembling a tight tank top and mini-shorts, accompanied by long black hair and wedged black boots.

But what makes me believe that the term "Girl" is unfitting, is her scaly, emerald-green skin and the long tail curled up around her legs. Her hands got claws, which are at the moment wrapped around a steaming cup of tea, and I can see the sharp corner-teeth in her mouth as she smiles at me. Her golden eyes flicker a bit, clearly not sure if she should look at me or not, and I can imagine how the look at my face must make her feel. I snap out my all-too-obvious staring, and straighten up as Leo takes the word; "Donnie, this is Francesca. Francesca Giovanna." He looks over at her, smiling; "As you can see, she is more or less like us… a turtle." I turn to Francesca, taking a closer look. I can clearly see the resemblance. But still, she got a tail instead of a shell so she is clearly a product of something more. Some sort of different reptile, maybe a gecko, lizard or even an iguana…

My thoughts are interrupted as she speaks up; "Just call me Fran! And I completely understand that this all freaky to yah, like me being a big humanoid lizard and all but… You guys aren't all by yourselves in this world ya know." I see Mikey light up at the statement, clearly happy to have this girl around. I guess I can understand his excitement. She fascinates me on a whole other level than any other genetically modified animal… yeah I actually made some of those. For scientific purposes of course… Her existence is just amazing! I can't stop thinking about the construction of her DNA, how the relation between human and reptile genes look. I have to get a sample from her! She must be a mix of a turtle and another reptile, 'cause it wouldn't be possible for anything else to reproduce and have that sort of outcome. Then again, I wonder if she was created in the… natural way. She can't be, then we would have known about her parents in some way, wouldn't we? And how exactly would those parents look? My guess would be that she is a genetically modified human, inserted with reptile-DNA, combined to get the best genes from both sides. Of course the final outcome will get her looks defined by the construction of the reptile-human DNA, which she clearly is. Probably created by some wacko, a guy like Bishop or something…

As these thoughts run through my mind, Mikey starts speaking; "That's a name from the Italian mid-renaissance, isn't it?" He turns to splinter: "Like our names! You know this stuff, right sensei?" Splinter looks back at him, a smile tinkering in the corners of his mouth; "Yes, you are correct my son. I'm impressed by your knowledge about the renaissance artist! Both Francesca and Giovanna were usual names in Italy during the renaissance, and I believe many daughters of great artists were named that." Mikey smiles by the praise. I gotta admit that he knows a lot about art, the guy is almost an artist himself. Those sketches of his are truly amazing! Still lost in my own thoughts, Leo snaps me out of it: "This is the girl we ran into tonight, the Foot were after her. We didn't know who she was at the point, but every enemy of the foot is a friend of ours. So we decided to help her out but…" Leo strokes the back of his head, staring at the rug underneath us. He's embarrassed! How cute… "I sorta' helped 'em all out in the end, those Foot got the guys cornered!" Fran almost laugh at them, elbowing Leo in the ribs. "Good thing I was around, ey?" Leo turns back at her, raising an eyebrow; "Well, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't ever get in such a tricky situation anyway! But why were they chasing you in the first place?" I join the questioning gazes being sent to her. There are still all too many unanswered questions… She smiles triumphing at us all, and start searching for something in a pocket in her belt. Then she brings up something which reminds me of a camera, a bit modern in the shape, but still battered and bulky from rough use. Yeah, it's definitely a camera; "'Cause of this!" her voice sounds proud, and you can see the victory from catching this obviously important item. She holds it up for us to see, and start showing the pictures on the little screen; "These are important blueprints and the floor plan of shredders skyscraper." I try to snatch the camera to get a closer look at the pictures, but she snatch it away before I'm able to go through any of them; " Don't! You won't see any of those pictures until you've all heard my plan. This is the payment! But to get these, you'll all have to help me. It's very…" Leo cuts in on her, causing her to pause; "Wait! What plan? What blueprints? And why would you want to get to shredders headquarters?" He looks guessingly at her: "I assume that's what you're…" his stern voice is interrupted by her rebellious outburst; "Alright! I was getting to that (there)!" she pauses, and shifts her gaze between us all, clearly fired up when she speaks up again; "I wanna kill him! Shredder will die before my feet, and so will his devilish daughter …" Her voice fades out, and she turns back to the floorboards.

We all look at each other, both confused and upset. I just fell completely silent. Doesn't she know..? We all look to Leo, waiting for him to break it to her. She looks back up at us again, clearly wondering why nobody is talking. Leo finally gets a grip, and puts a hand on her shoulder; "Fran. Shredders… dead." She looks up at him, eyebrows crouched. "No..." She says; "He isn't. He can't be! I know he's alive! You're wrong…" She suddenly stands up, making her hands into fists, her knuckles turning pale; "I know all too well how alive he is. If he was dead…." She turns around, looking at each one of us. Her eyes makes me shudder inside, they're practically burning as she speaks; "He invaded my home and killed my family. He killed my friends. My home…" she turns silent again, but keeps standing. Is this is true? What if the shredder isn't dead? Nobody really saw him die. Could he... Survive? I dint believe so. No… But what if..? I look at Leo, Mikey and Splinter. They all paled, Leo clearly trying to convince himself that what he hears isn't true. Mikey eventually breaks the crushing silence; "He can't be alive… We killed him!" He looks to us all, clearly upset and puzzled. Fran sits down again, heavily thumping down at Mikey's side; "If you succeeded your mission, it wouldn't have been necessary for me to avenge my family, cause we wouldn't be torn apart…"she whispers. «I'm sorry to say that you failed. But I'm here to help you to get rid of him. Of course, I got my own reasons to do this, but we got the same goal, don't we?" She straightens her back, sitting up and talking in a powerful voice; "And I really need your help as well…" We all look at each other. If he isn't dead… we should kill him, once and for all! And I think she pretty much just proved of his existence… And for reasons unknown to myself, I really want to help her.

All of us look at Leo, even splinter. He furrows his brow, clearly making up his mind, before he turns his look directly to Fran; "We would like to hear your plan. And if Shredders still out there, we got no time to lose! And I agree, I believe that cooperation will be the best way to solve this. You obviously got information which is important in this matter." Fran nods. She reaches in his direction, and Leo grabs her hand, shaking it; "You won't regret this." She states, smiling. Leo returns the smile. It's settled.

**AN: Okay, finally posted this thing! xD Well, it was a longer chap than usual, therefore the long wait, and I hope that everyone is satisfied **** Well, I guess the Donnie fans got a lot to read in here ( his p.o.v was most interesting,) but I'm really sorry that Raph just ended up in the background in this chapter.. But it's a reason that I made it this way, you'll see it in the next chapter, when he'll get a real big role! ;) And I'll bet that Raph's p.o.v wouldn't be all to exiting at this point anyway… And I think I want some more of Leo, and Mikey, like in the next chapter or the one after that one… I'm not sure if Raph will be the focus of the whole next chapter or not. Time will show… X) **

**Aaand I'm writing this for myself and my reviewers, I won't stop, but seriously; this story got 700-something views in total, 250-something of those are visitors, and only four reviews! I mean, what the shell, doesn't anyone got some minutes to spare just to say what they think about this? (Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy about those nice reviews I've gotten so far! :) But just give me critique, or tell me what you like about this story, what YOU want to read in the future! (Remember, you're all in the position of affect this story! ) I mean, come on, I need something from you guys! It's like my payment, what keeps me going; now it's like I'm writing with a blyantstump on toilet paper, because I can't afford anything else… Even though, I keep on writing, because I love to write this story and I want to write for those who love it as well!**

**Ok, enough of my rambling; u got my point. I won't stop writing though… ever!**

**Important:**** the P.O.V'S recently marked as "Her P.O.V:" will be renamed to "Fran's P.O.V:" since everyone now knows her name! ****Hope it's not too confusing :p**


End file.
